


Society

by aMantaRay



Series: aMantaRay's Thrantovember [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cute, Disagreements, Fluff, Foot Massage, M/M, Puddle likes to sunbathe, Sleepy Cuddles, Star Destroyer Chimaera (Star Wars), Thrantovember (Star Wars), Ysalamiri (Star Wars), auntie karyn tells stories, papa said yes but daddy said no...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMantaRay/pseuds/aMantaRay
Summary: “I just don’t know if I like him being surrounded by the navy all the time. Not really the type of society I want him gettin’ used to. Y’know?” He squirmed until he was comfortable, leaning back against one of the pillows, eyes on Thrawn’s face. The man was too kind to him... “I considered sending him to my parents or something.” He chuckled slightly at Thrawn’s stricken expression. “Yeah, that was the conclusion I came to also.”Eli and Thrawn only want what's best for their son, Grey. Sometimes that means coming home with a sunbathing, orange lizard.--Challenge is from queenie-chi-cosplay on tumblr.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: aMantaRay's Thrantovember [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001592
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Society

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8!! Technically, I call this being caught up...until later today...
> 
> Enjoy more of Puddle. :)

“Are you sure we’re doin’ the right thing?” Eli spoke softly, shutting the door to Grey’s bedroom, before moving for the couch in the common room of Thrawn’s suite. The boy was finally asleep after insisting his daddy tell him no less than three entire bedtime stories. “I mean, I guess I know we don’t have too much of a choice. I still just...we’re raising our boy on a Star Destroyer, Darlin’.”

Thrawn offered him a glass of wine, taking a seat beside him. “We _do_ live on a Star Destroyer.” He provided helpfully, a small smile playing on the corners of his lips. He glanced over at him as he took a rather elegant looking sip.

He took his own sip from the glass before setting it down on the table in front of them. “I know. I just worry. I mean, when I was growing up on Lysatra, I had my older brothers and my friends. We went to school and things. Had playdates. There’s no other kids here. Technically Grey’s not even supposed to be onboard the _Chimaera_.”

“Companionship is ideal for growing children...” Thrawn murmured thoughtfully, settling down the glass beside Eli’s, reaching for his legs to help him settle them across his lap. He slipped the boots from his feet, beginning to massage his left foot first.

“I just don’t know if I like him being surrounded by the navy all the time. Not really the type of society I want him gettin’ used to. Y’know?” He squirmed until he was comfortable, leaning back against one of the pillows, eyes on Thrawn’s face. The man was too kind to him... “I considered sending him to my parents or something.” He chuckled slightly at Thrawn’s stricken expression. “Yeah, that was the conclusion I came to also.”

Thrawn rubbed his knuckles against the bridge of his foot, arm settling across Eli’s shin. “Perhaps we can give Threyn a friend?” The boy’s core name came naturally from his lips. He glanced toward the human. “I do not like the idea of him being somewhere at least one of us is not. It isn’t safe.”

“I know. I don’t really like the idea of him not being on the _Chimaera_ while we still are. So...he’s staying here then, yeah?” Eli fixed an arm behind his head, placing the extra pillow on his stomach. “A friend? How would we do that?”

“Yes. Perhaps a pet. An animal, no? I have read that humans use animals as companions, and they benefit your species in multiple ways.” Thrawn started on his right foot, smiling as Eli seemed to physically start to relax. 

“That’s true, I suppose,” Eli mumbled, eyes sliding shut as he started to relax a little _too_ much. “Wha’ kinda animal? Maybe a Loth Cat? Those used to run around Lysatra often enough. Brought over years ago.”

Thrawn considered it for a moment before shaking his head. “Fur is a nuisance to clean up,” he murmured, lifting Eli’s legs just enough to be able to stand from the couch, settling him back on the cushions. “Perhaps a ysalamiri.”

Eli turned on his side, hugging the pillow against his chest, peeking up at the Chiss and watching as Thrawn shucked off his uniform tunic, folding it neatly and placing it on the table. He toed off his boots, settling them down beside Eli’s. “They have fur too, though. An’ they aren’t nearly as cute.” He yawned, burying his nose in the pillow fabric.

“They do not shed as much.” He glanced at his partner, stepping out of his slacks as well, folding them just as neatly. “I believe they are more friendly than a Loth Cat.”

“No. It's a lizard.”

Thrawn frowned, but let the subject go, moving to scoop Eli into his arms. He stood in his regulation boxers and undershirt. “Bed?” 

Eli curled, nuzzling his nose against Thrawn’s shoulder. “Bed,” he agreed, hand resting at the base of Thrawn’s neck, thumb brushing across the cool, deep blue skin. “Thank you for the massage.”

“It is my pleasure, _Ch’eo_.” Thrawn pressed a kiss to his temple, settling him down on their bed, letting Eli undress himself as he started back to retrieve his uniform, using the refresher briefly. “Tomorrow we will be heading to the surface. You need the rest.” He stretched out on the bed, lifting the covers for Eli to join him after using the refresher himself.

“You need the rest too.” Eli smiled, climbing into bed beside him, stretching out with another yawn. “Besides, I suspect we may be getting Grey in here in a few hours. The Commodore was telling him ‘scary stories’ again.”

Thrawn chuckled. “That is quite alright.” He pressed a kiss to Eli’s lips. “Goodnight.”

Eli hummed against his lips, eyes sliding shut. “Goodnight, Darlin’. I love you.”

“I love you too, _Ch’eo_.”

* * *

“Daddy! Daddy, look what Papa says I can have!” Grey held up a squirming, baby ysalamiri. “I found him by the rocks. Papa says he was laying in the sun, but no momma was around. He’s all by himself.”

Eli raised an eyebrow, looking the poor thing over. “Ah...he said that, did he?” Eli gave a mental frown. He and Thrawn had already agreed ‘no’ on the ysalamiri. Apparently that wasn’t what was happening. “Perhaps we can get you a Loth Cat instead, no?” He squatted down so he was closer to Grey’s level, keeping his head back as the lizard looked at him with all four black eyes before it hissed at him.

Grey pouted, hugging the lizard close. Strangely enough, he seemed to curl contently close to the boy’s chest, seeming completely comfortable with the tight hold. “I can’t just leave him, Daddy. He’s all alone.” He repeated his earlier reasoning. “Please?” His eyes grew impossibly wide. 

The father looked away with a sigh, knowing he’d already lost the battle. “I swear, between you and your papa…” he trailed off. “Okay, you can keep it.”

“Thank you!” Grey’s grin grew larger on his lips.

“Mm, you’re welcome. Let’s get you an’ the lizard back home, alright?” Eli stood offering him his hand.

“His name is Puddle.” Grey said matter of fact-ly, taking his daddy’s hand, starting with him toward his Papa’s lambda shuttle.

“Puddle?” The skepticism was back. “You’re sure?”

Grey giggled. “Mhm. Puddle.”


End file.
